


Covered in Light and Darkness

by VonSmore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: CLODS, Darkness, I meant SQUARES, Lumpy Clumpy Clods, Partial Nudity, Peri's got boobs but you can't see them, Poor Peri gets no love, So many aquares, Squares, VonSmore, nothing dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonSmore/pseuds/VonSmore
Summary: Darkness, that's all there was,High and low, more than you would know.
There was no sound, there was no light,There was nothing to one's delight.
 
How Peridot came into existence.
 
(Note: While Peridot is technically naked in this, I did not draw any details in, so nothing can really be seen.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this! I've been looking forward to writing this for a while now.. 
> 
> Please enjoy! ^_^

 

 

**\---Covered in Light and Darkness---**

 

 

 

 

Darkness, that's all there was,

high and low, more than you would know.

 

 There was no sound, there was no light,

there was nothing to one's delight.

 

 

Nothing existed, nothing but a small, green gem

surrounded by all this darkness.

 

 

It had no memories, no mind,

no conscience.

 

 

It was simply a triangular, green gem.

 

 

 

 

 

The feeling of warmth, with every moment passing,

it was as if more warmth was being pushed into the gemstone.

 

Rather, being  _forced_ into it.

 

The gem remained there in the darkness.

 

While nothing physically changed,

as more warmth was forced into the tiny gemstone,

something new began to develop within it.

 

 

 

_"............................."_

 

 

The gem had no body, no sight, 

it couldn't hear a thing, it was nothing but a gem;

A gem that now had a soul.

 

 

 

_"W-where am I? What's going on!?"_

  

 

 

The gem questioned, perhaps  _she_ questioned.

 

 

She couldn't move, she couldn't see, 

she had a mind, but she couldn't truly speak.

 

She was completely surrounded by this darkness.

 

 

_"H-hello?"_

 

 

She softly whimpered, not that she had a voice to begin with.

 

 

When she finally began to relax, 

an intense amount of warmth was then once

again forced into her gem.

 

 

The feeling, it was uncomfortable, but warm,

a rather odd feeling one would say.

 

 

 

One would squirm at the sensation,

while another would happily embrace it.

 

 

Suddenly, tiny, green cubes then began to form inside the darkness,

in which they all headed quickly for the tiny gem.

 

 

"W-what are those!? That's disgusting!"

 

 

She cried out again with no voice to be heard.

 

 

The cubes never stopped even once,

they headed straight towards the small gem and continue to surround her.

 

 

Each cube splitting into smaller cubes,

they continued their work,

and with that, a heavy, chained sensation

began to tighten around the gem.

 

 

She really did try to get rid of that terrible feeling, she really did,

too bad it's practically impossible when you can't move at all!

 

 

 

Unfortunately, the chained sensation never disappeared,

and the cubes continued working around the green gemstone.

 

 

Despite the uncomfortable sensation,

things had been peaceful for a while.

 

 

The gemstone continued to watch the cubes as

they completely surrounded her, forming something around her gem.

 

 

 Another push of warmth and light was forced into her gem,

this time, it was more light than she had ever felt before,

and quite uncomfortable it was indeed.

 

 

_"E-eep!"_

 

A voice shrieked.

 

 

_"W-what was that!?"_

 

It cried out.

 

She then realized, was that her that was speaking?

 

There was nobody else around, it was just her,

why did she have a voice now?

 

 

Now covering her hands with her mouth, she then softly gasped again.

 

How.. How long had she had hands?

 

 

She had hands now, they looked awful,

she even had a voice now!

 

Maybe that was why she felt so heavy, she has a body now.

 

 

There was now a green outline of a face

and partial body, with bright blue eyes,

and upon her forehead was her fully formed gem.

 

 

The squares formed and ended right where her knees would be,

and right at the end of her arms, protecting finger-like squares and lines.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She carefully felt her new features with her partially formed hands.

 

 

A tiny nose, a mouth, two eyes, and a triangular gemstone.

 

 

She didn't know she had ears at first,

but she'll eventually find out just as she had with her voice.

 

 

_"W-what am I doing here? What is this? What am I?_

_W-who am I?"_

 

 

She questioned in fear, hoping maybe the darkness would answer her questions.

 

 

_"H-helloooooooo?"_

 

 

She called out again, but instead of receiving an answer,

she only received more light being forced into her gem.

 

 

With a tiny, startled gasp, the green gem shrieked again in fear

as of what began to form over her chest.

 

 

_A Diamond._

 

 

Unlike the rest of her, which was green, 

(Excluding her eyes)

the diamond shape was yellow.

 

 

Before she could even question it,

another push of light was forced into her gem.

 

 

 But instead of shrieking like last time,

this time, she simply stared down to the diamond shape imprinted into her.

 

Quiet, it was as if she already knew why it was there,

its purpose,  _her_ purpose.

 

 

 

_"Yellow Diamond."_

 

 

She softly whispered.

 

 

She had no idea what it meant, but she knew;

As if it was already forced into her mind,

she knew that diamond was who she belonged to.

 

 

Her almost fully formed hands, small, squishy, tiny little fingers,

she could feel things with them;

Her nose, her hair, her mouth.

 

 

But instead of exploring those unique things,

she simply placed her hand upon her chest and kept her eyes closed.

 

 

She was tired, so very tired.

 

 

No longer thinking of anything,

her mind slowly drifted off until she was no longer

aware of her surroundings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Light, so much light,_

_Warmth, the pushing sensation continued._

 

 

 When she finally reopened her eyes to the darkness,

something felt off, something wasn't right.

 

 

She looked at her hands, now fully formed unlike before.

 

 

She felt her head, the same cold gem, the same fluffy hair.

 

 

When she looked down to her legs, she let out a loud gasp.

 

What lied beyond the diamonds on her knees was completely new to her.

 

 

A small extension of her leg, and two tiny feet.

 

 

She was already quite small to begin with,

so having a slight extension was quite nice.

 

_(As she did not have her limb enhancers yet.)_

 

 

She stared at them a little while longer before poking at them

with her fingers.

 

How odd, they were indeed unlike her hands,

her feet seemed to serve no purpose other than making her taller.

 

What was their point?

 

She seemed to have so many parts that served no purpose!

 

How odd indeed!

 

 

Why did she even have this weird form to begin with?

 

 

It was heavy, uncomfortable, chained.

 

 

Could she not go back to simply being a triangular gemstone?

 

 

It was far more simple and comfortable!

 

 

No burdens, no weird sensations, simply lightness surrounded by darkness.

 

 

 

As if on queue, another small push of warmth and

light was then once again forced into her gem.

 

 

 This time, she wasn't sure what it was, but something, something

felt different from within her.

 

She now realized,

she was here for a reason, there were others like her,

she just didn't know who or what.

 

If there were others like her, where were they?

 

 

_"Well, this is just ridiculous!"_

 

 She called out in annoyance.

 

 

_"What am I supposed to be doing!?"_

 

 

The darkness unfortunately had no answer for the tiny gem.

 

 

_"What.. what even is this place!? What even am I really!?"_

 

 

She questioned again, but no answer.

 

 

 

With a sigh of annoyance, the small gem tried to move around,

only to forget;

She's floating in this darkness,

never has she been able to take a single step!

 

 

She then began to throw a childish fit, arms whirling in the air,

and feet kicking in every direction.

 

 

"This is so dumb! Everything is dumb! 

What kind of clod would make such a weird place in the first place!?"

 

 

After a while of throwing more fits,

the gem gave up and eventually fell asleep again.

 

 

 

 While in her quiet slumber, a light began to surround the darkness.

 

Instead of being pushed into her gem like before,

this light began to surround her body was well.

 

 

She quickly woke, but had no way to fight off the light

that now completely engulfed her body and soul.

 

 

As the light washed over everything, she then lost conscience once again.

 

 

 

 

When she finally awoke, everything was bright, everything felt heavy,

she was no longer in the darkness.

 

 

There was dirt on her hands, a bright light shining in her face,

and she was now sitting on something solid.

 

 

 When she looked up, there were other creatures just like her,

looking down to her, impatient, annoyed.

 

 

"Alright, Peridot, Era 2, Facet 2FL, cut 5XG,

move on to room 205,

another peridot will tell you what you need to do."

 

 

"Y-yes."

 

The small gem stuttered before attempting to get up.

 

Falling down quite a few times, she then finally made her way to the room

she was told to go to.

 

Inside that room, there really was another peridot,

though, this one was much taller than the other one before.

 

 

"Yeesh, you're small."

 

The other peridot said.

 

"Since you're an era two, you're going to need these.

 

 

The small gem was then handed a bunch of heavy, green metallic parts.

 

 

"Put those on and report to me when finished."

 

 

"Y-yes.."

 

 

"Do not stutter."

 

 

As if they were made specially for her,

she quickly slipped the metallic arms and legs where they belonged.

 

 

"Great, take this visor, you're going to need it, and move on to room 206, 

that's where you'll begin your basic learning."

 

 

Stumbling around due to the heaviness of the objects,

she fell a few more times before making her way to the next room.

 

 

With each room she passed, she became more and more aware of who she was,

what she was,

and what her purpose was.

 

 

Having been shown no kindness, the small gem grew cold rather quickly,

but held all loyalty too her diamond just as she was supposed to.

 

 

 

**_She was a peridot, a technician,_ **

**_She was under Yellow Diamond_ **

**_and that was all there was to her._ **

 

****

  **Until a certain hybrid child came into her life and showed her**

**kindness for the first time.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\---Thanks!---**

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Heyyyyyyyyyyy! I need to be working on me fanfiction!
> 
> Yume Nikki Videos: I don't think sooooooo..~~~
> 
>  I'M SO FREAKING TIRED!!
> 
> This should be the last of my one-shots for a while!  
> I've gots a series to work on! >u'
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment! ^_^  
> (Heavy Breathing)


End file.
